Cher Lloyd
Cher Lloyd is a 25 year-old platinum selling singer who first stepped foot on The X Factor stage at the young age of 16. Cher sang 'Turn My Swag On' in front of judges Cheryl Cole, Simon Cowell, and Louis and received a yes from all 3. In Bootcamp, Cher turned 17 and covered Viva La Vida with no problem, she got through. Everything began to fall apart at The Judge's houses because Cher lost her voice so she couldn't sing Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner (hence the lyrics "I don't even care if you sing my songs wrong in With Ur Love). Cheryl knew that Cher had something special in her so she let her through to the live shows. Early life Cher Lloyd used to live in Malvern with her parents Darren and Dina, and three younger siblings brother Josh, and sisters Sophie and Rosie. Lloyd attended Dyson Perrins CE Sports College, where she studied performing arts. She also attended theatre arts school Stagecoach. Career 2010–11: The X Factor Main article: The X Factor Lloyd had previously auditioned for The X Factor twice before (when the minimum age was lower) singing ballads, but did not make it through. Lloyd has previously performed at holiday camps and said she gets a mixed reaction to her music, but was a big hit with x-factor judge at the time Cheryl Cole. She remarked on their similarity and Cheryl went on to support her throughout the show. She auditioned singing the Keri Hilson version of "Turn My Swag On". At bootcamp she sang a rap version of "Viva La Vida" adding lyrics she claimed to have written herself, but this was disputed and reports claimed she took them from a song by rapper Swizz Beatz. At the judges' houses she performed "Cooler Than Me" but suffered from tonsillitis and was unable to complete her song. She was given a second chance, but broke down sobbing and could not complete the song. Despite this, she was still picked as one of the final three girls by mentor Cheryl Cole. Lloyd sang a rendition of "Just Be Good to Me" in the first of the live shows. In the second live show she sang "It's the Hard Knock Life / Hard Knock Life (Ghetto Anthem)". In the third live show, she sang a mashup of "No Diggity / Shout", and in the fourth live show she sang "Stay". This was the first time Lloyd did not rap in her performance, and Cowell even called it "the performance of the season". In week five, Lloyd sang "Empire State of Mind", but judges stated that after last week they were disappointed, and Cowell said it was copycat. However, the judges agreed that she redeemed herself with her rendition of ""Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word / Mockingbird by Elton John and Eminem respectively, in week 6. In the seventh week, Lloyd was in the bottom two for the first time after her rendition of "Imagine", but Cowell, Cole and Walsh all saved her in the final showdown, resulting in Paije Richardson being eliminated. In the following week Lloyd performed "Girlfriend", followed by "Walk This Way". Both performances were credited by the judges and she was saved by the public vote the following night, securing her position in the semi final. In the semi-final, Lloyd performed "Nothin' on You" and "Love the Way You Lie" and was in the bottom two with Mary Byrne. She was saved by the judges again and put through to the final, even though voting statistics after the show revealed that Lloyd had the fewest votes. In the final she performed a mash-up of "The Clapping Song / Get Ur Freak On" , followed by a duet with will.i.am, which was a mashup of "Where Is the Love? / I Gotta Feeling". Lloyd was then eliminated in fourth place, having received the fewest public votes. After the final it was announced that Lloyd had been signed by Syco Music. Lloyd and nine other contestants from the series participated in the X Factor Live Tour from February 2011 to April 2011. The tour saw Lloyd performing for 500,000 people throughout the UK. 2011–12: Sticks and Stones Songwriter Autumn Rowe and producer RedOne worked on her debut album, scheduled for release in November 2011.Her debut single, "Swagger Jagger", received its first airplay on 20 June 2011 after it had been leaked onto the internet on 15 June 2011 however, this version was later confirmed as only the demo of the track on Lloyd's Twitter account. The single was released on 31 July 2011 and peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart on 7 August 2011. On 28 July 2011, Lloyd previewed five tracks from her upcoming album during a Ustream session, including tracks featuring Busta Rhymes, Mike Posner, Ghetts, Mic Righteous and Dot Rotten. Lloyd confirmed on Twitter that "With Ur Love" featuring Mike Posner was to be released has her second single. The single was released on 30 October 2011. The single received its first radio airplay on 21 September 2011. The music video premiered on 1 October 2011, on morning show T4. The single sold 74,030 copies in its first week becoming the highest-selling number four single since Rihanna's "Only Girl (In the World)", which sold 74,248 copies in October 2010. Lloyd confirmed the album's title "Sticks and Stones" on her Twitter. The album was released on 7 November 2011. The album peaked at number four and has sold 198,199 copies in the United Kingdom as of January 2012. On 21 November 2011, Lloyd announced her debut headlining UK tour, the Sticks and Stones Tour, set for March and April 2012. In December 2011, two more dates were added due to popular demand for tickets. "Sticks + Stones" will be released in 2012 through Epic Records in the United States On 13 December, a music video for "Dub on the Track" featuring underground artists Mic Righteous, Dot Rotten and Ghetts, who also all appear in the accompanying video, premiered on SBTV. The song will not serve as the third single. "Want U Back" was confirmed as the third single from the album. The single version features vocals from American rapper Astro and was released 19 February 2012. Following the release of the music video on 6 January 2012, the single peaked at number twenty-six on the UK Singles Chart, due to digital downloads from the album. On 24 February 2012, it was announced that Cher Lloyd has signed a modelling contract with Select. Select's special bookings revently stated: Her strong individuality represents everything that we love about the youth today and their music. Like everyone, she is a melting pot of different emotions, from super confidence oozing fun to a vulnerabilityLloyd has previously appeared on the cover of RWD Magazine and modelled for fashion bible Wonderland. 2012 - prsent: Sorry I'm Late and 3rd Studio Album Months after the release of Sticks and Stones, Lloyd confirmed reports that recording had begun for her second studio album, with new songwriters and producers such as Beth Ditto and Tove Lo. In October 2012, Lloyd supported American band Hot Chelle Rae on the Australian leg of their Whatever World Tour. In November 2013, during an interview with Larry King, Lloyd confirmed that she had left Syco Music after she and Cowell disagreed about her career path in music. Lloyd also confirmed that the album, which was originally due for release in November, was pushed back until early 2014, despite the record being done. Lloyd announced that her I Wish Tour would take place in the fall of 2013 and would also feature girl group Fifth Harmony. In January 2013, Lloyd announced that she would guest-star on Big Time Rush. In May 2014, Lloyd was featured on "Really Don't Care", the fourth single off Demi Lovato's self-titled fourth album Demi, which peaked at number one on the U.S. Dance chart and debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 98 before rising to peak position number 26. In April 2013, Lloyd announced she and Ne-Yo were to collaborate on a new Fruttare song, "It's All Good," which premiered in June of that year. The second studio album, Sorry I'm Late, was released on 23 May 2014, and peaked on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart at number 12. The album peaked at number 58 on the Irish Albums Chart, while it debuted at number 21 on the UK Albums Chart. The lead single of Sorry I'm Late, "I Wish," featuring American rapper T.I., debuted within the U.S. on Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles at number 17. It also charted on the ARIA Singles Chart at number 40 and on New Zealand at number 16. The second single, "Sirens," peaked on the U.S. Billboard Pop Digital Songs chart at number 48. Also the song charted on the UK Singles Chart at number 41. The album sold 41,000 copies in the US despite the little chart success. Following the release of Sorry I'm Late, Lloyd was removed from Epic's website, leading to the suspicion she had been dropped by the label. In November 2014, it was revealed that Lloyd had signed a new deal with Universal Music Group and was working on her third studio album. Lloyd broke her silence in March 2016 by posting a video on her Twitter social media page. In the video, Lloyd states: "I just want to say thank you so much for being so patient. It's been a while but it's definitely worth the wait and I can't wait for everybody to hear it." Lloyd stated in an interview with New You Media that her third album is almost finished. On 15 July 2016, Lloyd teased the release of her new song, "Activated", on social media; the song premiered on 22 July 2016. In May 2017, it had been revealed that she is being managed by ie:music, in 2018, Cher Lloyd was a featured vocalist on “4U”, by Swedish artist Joakim Molitor. On October, 2018, Cher Lloyd would release what would be considered the lead single for her third studio album, “None Of My Business” through Universal, her first single since 2016’s Activated. On January 2nd of 2019, Cher Lloyd released her first novella, “From 12 To 19”, the novella was an underperforming success, selling 21,000 units, the book, as Cher describes it, “A book that takes you through my personal moments in life, the good and bad, the pretty and the ugly”. Personal life In February 2012, Lloyd spoke out to BBC Radio on her consistent cyber-bullying and how she fears for her safety after becoming a victim of online bullying. "I'm public property and there's nothing I can do — I have got to deal with it." She continued: "The message that I have got for people is: I have always tried to act the hard person and that was just a front for me. It is about time now that I let people realise that I am a real person and if I can do it, with all these people that want a piece of me, then other victims can speak out as well. There have been many times when I have cried myself to sleep. I am very scared because I like to think people think I'm strong, because if they don't, then they might not think I can do it." Lloyd also spoke to Newsbeat on how she thinks the government should take more action in preventing cyber-bullying. In March 2012, Lloyd confirmed her engagement to boyfriend Craig Monk, and hoped to get married as soon as possible. She has received criticism due to her plans to marry at a young age, but has argued her "Gypsy background means she should have already married by now". She hoped to get married sometime in the summer of 2012 but the couple didn't marry until later 2013. In November 2013, Lloyd got married to Craig. On May 25, 2018, Lloyd gave birth to the couple's first child, a daughter named Delilah-Rae. Artistry Influences Lloyd revealed in an interview that she is a fan of Dolly Parton. Lloyd was inspired by American rapper Nicki Minaj, who she said "changed pop music," adding that "no one was doing what she was doing, and then she came in and it was kind of one of those things where people were like, 'Whoa! She just changed pop music.' And she did! There's no denying it." Official Account * Cher Lloyd Instagram * Cher Lloyd Twitter * Cher Lloyd Facebook * Cher Lloyd on Insstar.com * Cher Lloyd on Buzzcent.com * Cher Lloyd on Instagweb.com * Cher Lloyd on Insstars.com Category:People Category:Browse Category:Artists